


Red is dangerous

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Colors, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Red - Freeform, Red freeform, all implied/ hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: The color Red





	

The color red is broken promises and bruised words. It's found on the days when family is foreign word. Where laughter once was, screaming echos through the halls. She yells louder and he chucks: hair brushes, coins, plastic cups, whatever he can grab, at her, both lost to red.

The bus is coming soon, hurry. "Bye..". Another scream in reply. No need to put to a game face, this is the norm. Too young to understand that this is wrong, but wise enough to know not to tell anyone. Or maybe foolish enough not to tell anyone.

Two people who promised to love each other forgot that red is more than love.They succumbed to its will long ago, only freed for moments at a time. Why? 

Red has failed.

Red has taken too much.

Red is all there is now.

At night we beg for red to give our caring parents back. To, one day, not return to bloody noises and paralyzing shouts. All is gone.


End file.
